Routine Matinale
by jusdepomme
Summary: Riza se demande comme à chaque matin si elle devrait partir avec lui ou non.


Bonjour!

Désolé d'avoir été absente si longtemps. Voici un petit oneshot que j'ai écrit. Pour mes fans, je suis complètement désolé d'avoir arrêté mes autres histoires avant la fin. Je vais probablement les terminer lorsque mon Bacc me prendra moins de temps. Aussi, je dois avouer que mon style a quand même changé depuis. C'était quand même mes premières histoires. Bref, trêve de bavardage et voici ma fic!

* * *

La routine pouvait être un bien étrange phénomène. Parfois réconfortante, autrement troublante ; chose certaine, on peut toujours compter sur elle pour être à l'heure au rendez-vous. Et c'est bien ce que constatait Riza Hawkeye. Chaque journée, elle se levait entre chien et loup pour courir un pâté de maison, parfois deux si elle sentait le besoin de briser la routine. Ensuite, elle allait se doucher. Alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps, elle en profitait pour établir son échéancier de travail. Comme le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, Riza se faisait un devoir de manger ses deux rôties à la confiture et un bon verre de jus d'orange. Encore une fois, son échappatoire à la routine résidait dans une sélection judicieuse de sa tartinade. Ensuite, elle enfilait son uniforme et peignait sa longue tignasse couleur blé pour s'en faire un chignon. Puis, venait l'étape cruciale de sa journée, celle qui lui prenait à chaque fois de nombreuses minutes à compléter.

Elle le contemplait d'un œil incertain pour ce qui semblait être une éternité. Les questions se pressaient dans son esprit comme à chaque matin, lui, restait impassible, étendu sur son flan dans la chambre. Devait-elle vraiment partir avec lui pour son boulot? Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, en fait elle pouvait dire qu'elle l'appréciait un peu… après tout, si ce n'aurait été de lui, elle n'aurait jamais eu ce poste dans l'armée. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais pût gravir les échelons aussi vite, surtout en étant une femme. Elle devait avouer que depuis qu'il était là, il n'y avait jamais personne pour remettre en cause son autorité. Il se contentait d'être à ses côtés, prouvant la puissance de la dame. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que les autres saisissent la force qui émanait de celui-ci. Elle se souvenait de leur rencontre comme si c'était hier. Alors qu'elle suivait son cours de recrue, son officier de section lui avait alors présenté celui sur qui elle baserait sa vie plus tard. Le déclic fût instantané; elle sût à ce moment qu'ils étaient faits pour aller ensemble et que rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Elle le scrutait toujours, attendant un mouvement qui ne se produirait jamais, du moins, pas tant qu'elle n'initierait pas le contact. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait contrôler sa peur de changer quoi que ce soit de ce moment. Dans cet état, il semblait si vulnérable. Cela faisait un réel contraste avec le feu qu'il dégageait en temps normal. Ces collègues le voyaient comme étant détendu et inoffensif avec le temps, mais ils savaient pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas s'y frotter. Elle vint pour le caresser, mais sa main s'arrêta à mi-chemin. À chaque fois qu'elle y touchait, un frisson lui parcourait le corps. Cette fois, est-ce qu'il en serait de même? Elle ne voulait briser cet air si paisible qu'il possédait en cet instant. Bien des gens croyaient qu'elle le maîtrisait totalement, qu'elle était celle en contrôle entre les deux, qu'elle donnait les ordres. Il était si évident pour eux qu'elle prenait les décisions et qu'il n'avait qu'à subir. Toutefois, si seulement ces gens comprenaient à quel point il avait du pouvoir sur la jeune femme. Ils ne concevraient jamais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir alors qu'elle marchait à ses côtés tous les jours. Ni ce sentiment de terreur qui l'habitait à chaque fois qu'elle prenait les devants et requerrait son aide.

Elle pouvait voir son reflet en lui alors qu'il toisait du regard. Il projetait une image de défi, comme s'il était une chose d'inatteignable. Elle le caressait doucement, question de s'habituer à sa présence. Malgré toutes ces années, cette sensation d'étrangeté autour de lui n'avait toujours pas disparu et ce, même si chaque soir elle dormait à ses côtés; sa présence l'incommodait toujours autant. Son corps se réchauffait à son contact, enlevant ainsi la sensation de mort qui planait dans la pièce. Les souvenirs douloureux en sa compagnie surgissaient dans sa mémoire alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de les effacer. Les cicatrices qu'avait laissées derrière elle la guerre d'Ishbal ne s'effaceraient jamais pour eux. Elle devait se souvenir de tout ce temps où ils avaient accompli de bonnes choses ensemble. Elle prit quelques grands respires avant de décider qu'il était maintenant temps de partir. Elle avait pris sa résolution et elle ne pouvait partir sans lui. C'était contre sa nature de le laisser derrière. Elle allait le réveiller pour le départ, le tirer de son lit si confortable.

Elle prit une dernière grande respiration avant de s'en emparer. Elle avait fermé les yeux, espérant rendre la tâche plus facile. Prenant son courage à deux mains, ses paupières se levèrent pour le regarder de face. Il était là, tout argenté, dans sa main. Elle soupira, elle avait enfin réussit. Elle mis son fusil dans son étui et parti travailler. Une autre journée bien emplie l'attendait.


End file.
